Remplazo
by GllMss
Summary: AU. "Volvió a observar el rostro durmiente, sintiendo la misma esperanza delirante que se le anidó en el pecho un mes antes al verlo atravesar la entrada del bar donde se conocieran. En el momento en que cruzó mirada con los ojos azules –ligeramente más claros– supo que lo había encontrado, aún cuando no fuera a quien buscaba..."


¡Hola a todo mundo!

Traigo algo cortito que escribí en medio de una gripa que ni les cuento. Ultimamente estoy teniendo una insana predilección con esta parejita y bueno... este fue el resultado.

Si se pasan por mi perfil notarán que soy relativamente nueva y que no tengo muchas historias publicadas, esta es apenas la cuarta que me animo a subir y espero les guste. Suelo escribir con música de ambientación e inspiración y la -podría decirse- banda sonora del fic es "Hello", de Adele.

Sin más, el fic...

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra de el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y publica sin animo de lucro y con único fin de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno).El texto aquí presentado maneja contenido _yaoi_ e insinuaciones sexuales de carácter homosexual; si lo anterior le desagrada o disgusta, haga el favor de abstenerse a leerlo.

* * *

Observó los cabellos rubios esparcirse sobre la blanca almohada, el bronceado cuello descubierto, la espalda ancha expuesta, los firmes glúteos apenas cubiertos por la delgada sabana. El muchacho dormía plácido, cansado, tal como después de cada encuentro... Se le parecía tanto que resultaba absurdo.

El cuerpo se movió con pereza, re-acomodándose entre sueños, cambiando la dirección del rostro, permitiendo a su acompañante verle de frente; hasta tenía las mismas marcas. La perfecta materialización de sus fantasías obsesivas; el hombre que había anhelado durante años y que yacía ahora a su lado, desnudo y con el olor a sudor y sexo brotándole de la piel, ofreciendo a su alma desesperada un consuelo inservible, un calor helado. Y es que por más que el cuerpo pareciera ser el mismo que deseara desde que podía recordar, él en sí, no era él en si mismo. El muchacho a su lado, no era el muchacho que amaba y había amado y amaría con la locura de buscarlo en cada cuerpo, de recrearlo en cada fantasía y delirio ácido. El él dormido, no era más que una copia, un remplazo de menor calidad pero funcional; el parche de nicotina que al final no ayuda en nada. Porque el rubio a su lado no era él, y él era un ser inalcanzable para sus manos pálidas.

El sol salió, bañando en luz la arquitectura londinense y colando sus rayos entre las cortinas siempre cerradas de la habitación que compartían. El sol resultaba demasiado brillante para su gusto y doloroso a sus recuerdos.

Buscó en la mesa de noche el paquete de cigarrillos, sacando el último de la caja. Lo fumó en silencio, viendo la forma de sus propios pensamientos bailar en el humo azuloso del tabaco. Él odiaba que fumara, pero a su remplazo no parecía importarle; algunas ventajas habría de tener, supuso. Ellos no eran completamente iguales, después de todo.

Volvió a observar el rostro durmiente, sintiendo la misma esperanza delirante que se le anidó en el pecho un mes antes al verlo atravesar la entrada del bar donde se conocieran. En el momento en que cruzó mirada con los ojos azules –ligeramente más claros– supo que lo había encontrado, aún cuando no fuera a quien buscaba. Sólo tuvo que verlo para saber de él todo lo que necesitaba; que era extranjero y estaba perdido, que tendría la edad de esa hija suya a la que no conocía, que no se negaría –y no lo hizo– si le invitaba una copa y que decirse los primeros nombres no era más que una mera formalidad antes de compartir cama. Un mes de aquel primer encuentro.

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, regalando a su acompañante la dicha en azul. Su amante adoraba el color celeste de sus ojos y lo sabía, también sabía que de ser más azules, más intensos, los amaría más que adorarlos.

—Buenos días, Sasuke–san —Quiso sonreír, pero sólo le afloró una mueca. Aquel hombre mayor que le observaba con anhelo limerecente, no lo veía realmente a él.

—Hm —Fue el único sonido que se permitió el azabache en medio de su ensoñación consiente.

Sasuke apagó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo en el cenicero de vidrio labrado, para recostarse de nuevo al lado del muchacho. Grabando cada detalle, pasó la mano desesperada sobre la espalda bronceada, antes de besarla con los labios hambrientos. El frenesí comenzó una vez más, reconstruyendo y destruyendo desde adentro ambas almas, marcando los cuerpos con la quemazón de un amor ajeno y en medio del violento baile, el rubio sintió el amor desbordado y lacerante de Sasuke; un amor que le pertenecía a otro. Y mientras se hundía en las profundidades del cuerpo blanquecino y mientras acariaba la figura esbelto y mientras los olores y fluidos se les mezclaban en un cóctel demencial, sintió su propio amor insuficiente y asfixiante en la inutilidad. Dedicó cada noche de aquel verano a tratar de aliviar el desasosiego del hombre que le abrazaba pensando en otro, queriendo llenar sin lograrlo, el alma vacía y oscura, que moría otro poco con cada beso de sabor artificial.

—Na... —Jadeó Sasuke, pero retuvo el nombre en la garganta, ahogándose con el. Una lágrima solitaria se camufló con el sudor y el placer doloroso de una embestida violenta le hizo de consuelo y castigo —Boruto... Más —Demandó y fue obedecido.

Boruto cumplió la petición con rabia. Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, el de él; y dolía, dolía mucho. Porque Boruto había anhelado a Sasuke desde mucho antes de encontrarse, aunque el mayor no lo supiera; porque Boruto había viajado millas de distancia desde su oriental país de origen para buscarlo. Porque cuatro meses antes, cuando su madrina le contara de lo distinto que fue el carácter de su padre durante la juventud mientras veían un viejo álbum de fotos en las que su madre no apareció ni en segundo plano, entiende que algo muy duró debió ocurrirle a su progenitor para que la sonrisa grande de las imágenes fuera sustituida por esa mueca agria y cansada, forzada en la auto impuesta obligación de ser feliz. Porque después de semanas de observar la expresión despreocupada en los retratos, que jamás había visto en persona, notó el patrón que lo llevó kilómetros lejos del que fuera su hogar; la sonrisa desaparecía en cuanto el azabache de tés clara –que se suponía era el ausente padre de su mejor amiga– dejaba de salir en las fotos. Porque su vida le parecía absurda, falsa; porque algo en lo profundo de su ser le gritó que encontrar al hombre que algún día fuera el mejor amigo de su padre, le daría las respuestas a sus dudas existenciales. Porque siempre odió que lo compararan con su padre, pero nunca dolió tanto como cuando la mirada obsidiana cayó por primera vez sobre si, cegada en ilusiones congeladas. Porque el hombre que aún vivía en cada pieza del roto corazón de Sasuke, era el mismo que le procreara; porque se le desgarraba el alma al saber que su deseo infructuoso de alcanzar al azabache, era el mismo que este sentía al tratar de llegar a la ilusión lejana que él mismo no hacía más avivar. Porque ser casi llamado por el nombre de su padre le dio la respuesta que tanto quería y que ahora deseaba nunca haber conocido.

•••

Subió al avión sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que justo en ese momento Sasuke estaría buscado a otro rubio de ojos azules en cuyo rostro ver el de aquel que ama, amaba y amaría. Boruto deseó en cambio, por primera vez desde niño, parecerse más al padre que tanto aborrecía. Pero Boruto no era su padre, por más que los ojos negros así quisieran creerlo; por eso subió al avión en silencio, sin sentirse dolido al no ser despedido.

* * *

Bueno, eso sería todo. Como dije en un principio, espero les gustara. Lo cierto es que me gusta la idea, un poco (muy) dramática, de Sasuke reflejando su amor por Naruto en Boruto (no me gusta mucho decirle Bolt) al haber perdido al primero... no sé si me explico. En fin.

Siento que dejé algunas cosillas sueltas con respecto al como Boruto dio con Sasuke o como Sasuke se atrevió a follarse al hijo de su mejor amigo.

En mi cabeza Sasuke nunca supo que Boruto era un Uzumaki, traté de presentar a un Sasuke estancado en el pasado; todos saben lo fácil que convierte el Uchiha un suceso cualquiera, en un trauma de por vida, por lo que me lo imagine como un hombre ya no tan joven que aun vive rememorando una y otra vez al que fue su amor imposible e inolvidable. Y si no se dio cuenta que el perecido era demasiado obvio, fue porque el veía a Naruto en todo lo hombres con los que estaban y este en particular, solo era el que más se le parecía; por eso cuando Boruto se va, Sasuke simplemente busca a un nuevo remplazo. Claro, si alguno le quiere dar en su cabeza otra razón, como que Sasuke sabía desde el principio pero como buen vengador decidió desquitarse por Naruto haberse casado con Hinata o algo por el estilo, pues bien. No molesta. También es valido.

El como encontró Boruto a Sasuke... pues pensé en agregar que contrato a un detective por alguna parte o algo así, pero al final consideré que realmente no importaba y decidí dejarlo a imaginación del lector.

Realmente no sé si la historia fue del todo clara, pero espero que disfrutaran la lectura. Si encuentran errores ortográficos, de gramática o alguna palabra cuyo significado este mal utilizado; agradecería me dijera. La idea es crecer como escritora y mejorar cada día. Si le gustó, también díganlo, eso motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por su tiempo y que tengan un bonito día/noche.


End file.
